Dreaming
by Sethoz
Summary: As Sam dreams, Daniel vists her to try and fix things. ~Fin~


Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate. Simple. The nice people won't sell. Something about 57p not being enough and if I continued to stalk Daniel Jackson they will have me arrested... humm...   
  
This is Post-Meridian. NOT a post-Meridian fix it one though. After all we all know he'll be back.   
  
Thank's to Layton who took a quick look at this for me.   
  
Please, please read then review!!!  
  
~~~  
  
Dreaming.  
  
~~~  
  
'For all life is a dream, and dreams themselves are only dreams.' ~ Pedro Calderon de la Barca, Life is a Dream.  
  
The soft air played on Sam's face. She gave a sigh of delight, letting the dying rays of the sun wash over her, half listening to the waves as they crashed on the shore below her. Slowly her eyes closed as she smiled, the peace and quiet of the place was truly beautiful. Behind her she could hear the footsteps of someone walk up to her. The person stood next to Sam, silently taking in the scene before them - Sam Carter, standing on a cliff as the sun slowly set. Without opening her eyes Sam spoke.  
  
"This is a dream isn't it."   
  
"That depends on your point of view Sam." The other person said. Sam opened her eyes and stared at the man standing next to her, a small teasing smile on his face. Her eyes gazed into the man's blue orbs, then darted up to his short brown hair.   
  
"Daniel." She breathed, a smile lighting up her face. She flung her arms around him, tears streaming down her face. Daniel grabbed hold of her shoulders and peered down at her face.  
  
"Hey, no more tears okay?" he said, gently wiping away her tears. "This is not the place to be sad."  
  
"Why are you here?" Sam asked. Daniel smiled.  
  
"To see you. Answer me this though... why this beach?" Daniel asked, flinging out his hand to encompass the beach below them.   
  
"When I was little this is where my family would come to spend out holidays. I would spend hours on the cliffs, walking, staring at the stars or just thinking." She said, her mind transporting her back to those days. She sighed suddenly, her eyes darkening. "But you can't go back."  
  
"Would you like to?" Daniel said, his voice empty. Sam shot a sideways glance at him.  
  
"Not really. It wouldn't be the same after all... and it would ruin my memories of this place. What about you?" she said slyly. Daniel laughed, a rich, clear laugh that sounded out loud and clear.  
  
"This vision, dream, what ever you want to call it, is supposed to be about you, Samantha Carter." Daniel said, waving his hand vaguely. "We're here to talk about you... and the rest of SG-1." Sam gave him a glare.  
  
"You want me to forgive Jonas, don't you." She said flatly. Daniel simply smiled at her before specking.  
  
"Forgive him about what?" He asked softly. Sam stared at him, taken aback.  
  
"He killed you!" Sam exclaimed, her voice shocked. Daniel shook his head, his mouth set in a firm line.  
  
"No one killed me. The choice I made was mine... and mine completely." Daniel said, his eyes boring into Sam's. She looked away, tears in her eyes. Daniel caught her face with his hands and cupped her chin. Slowly he raised her face until it was level with his own.  
  
"When it came down to it who pulled the trigger on my gun?" Daniel asked. Sam sighed.  
  
"You." she whispered, however Daniel heard her. He nodded.  
  
"That's right, me. Not you, not Jonas, no one but me. I knew what would happen if I shot that glass." Sam slowly nodded.  
  
"I guess you're right." She muttered. Daniel chuckled, startling her.  
  
"But this was never about Jonas, was it, Sam?" he asked. Sam's mouth fell open, making a perfect 'O' shape.  
  
"What?" She spluttered. Daniel looked out over the beach.  
  
"We're in your dream world Sam. Also I'm kinda a 'higher being' now." he said, making air quotes with the words 'higher being'.  
  
"This is about Jack. It's him you blame isn't it." Daniel stated, rather than asked.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" she said, a hint of bitterness in her voice. "He told my dad to stop healing you! HE LET YOU DIE!" She screamed out the last four words, tears streaming down her face, before throwing her self into Daniel's arms. She sobbed harshly, the tears threatening to engulf her. For a few moments she simply cried. Holding on to her friend, she breathed in the sent of the sea, just trying to memorize this moment. Daniel gently detached Sam from his arms and looked at her.  
  
"I asked him too." he said. Sam stopped crying and looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"I knew Jacob was healing me... I asked Jack to tell him to stop."  
  
"Oh. OK, then." she said. Daniel gave another laugh, though this time there was a faint trace of bitterness.  
  
"Don't do this to me Sam." he warned. "Don't shut me out."   
  
"I don't know what you mean... how am I shutting you out?" She said. Daniel grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the cliff edge. A rail had appeared, letting them lean over and look at the beach below them. As Sam watched the waves crash onto the sand she became aware of a change. The colors had begun to leak into each other and then gloss over. After a few moments the image had frozen, creating a photo finish.  
  
"You're trying to wake up." Daniel said. "When you wake up Sam, what will you do?"  
  
"I..." She began, having no idea what to say.  
  
"You'll wake up, convince yourself that it was all a dream, that I wasn't really here and nothing will change." He shook his head. "I only have until you wake up Sam. Oma Desala gave me this one chance to try and make things right."  
  
"This is all just a dream." Sam said flatly, trying not to show Daniel how much his words were affecting her. She couldn't let herself believe that the person in front of her was really Daniel and not some figment of her imagination.  
  
"Sam... it's me. I am really here. When you wake up, I'll have to go... but I'll be keeping my eye on you. Please Sam, please believe in me..." Daniel pleaded. Sam looked at him, her eyes fixed on his blue ones.  
  
"I believe you..." she smiled, letting out the breath she had been holding. When she said those three words she realized that she did believe him, she believed in him. The word around her began to fade, the railing vanishing.  
  
"What's happening!" She yelled, watching as the dream beach faded into white.   
  
"You're waking up... there's only a minute left."  
  
"No!" She sobbed. "A minute, there's not enough time!" The beach had gone now, most of the cliff face along with it. She could almost see a clock hand move around, signifying the end of her time with Daniel.  
  
"I'll be with you Sam. My big sister. Forgive Jack OK?"   
  
"I'll try, I promise I'll try." She said. Daniel gave her a half smile.  
  
"That's all I can ask for." The entire dream world had faded now, leaving only the small patch that they were standing on. Daniel held out his hand to Sam, a cheeky grin on his face.  
  
"Do you want to fly?" He asked. Sam took his hand, unsure of what would happen. Without warning Daniel leapt off the patch of ground, jumping into the white abyss, taking Sam with him.  
  
~~~  
  
Sam slowly opened her eyes. She had had such a lovely dream... something about flying and a beach. The details were fuzzy, however, instead of slipping through her fingers like water when she tried to remember, the whole dream came sharply into focus. She sat up in bed and looked round. Everything was as she had left it.   
  
"Was it all a dream?" She said aloud. A soft breeze played across her face, so soft and gentle it could almost have been mistaken for a hand brushing against her face. She snapped her head to the window and saw that it was closed. She smiled.  
  
"Thank you Daniel." She lay back down and was soon fast asleep, the smile still on her face.   
  
In a corner, invisible to the human eye stood the physical form of Daniel Jackson. He slowly began to glow, changing into white light. As he floated upwards, towards space where Oma and the other's were waiting he whispered two words at the sleeping Sam.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
~The End~  
  
I also don't own 'Life is a Dream.' by 'Pedro Calderon de la Barca.' Now you've read, please review!!  
  
Sethoz. 


End file.
